


No. 9 type Submissive

by mothkink



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Latex, Mistress/slave, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Penetration, Restraints, Submission, Subspace, Trampling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: 9S's fantasies about 2B dominating him come true.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 66





	No. 9 type Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic i've ever written. The first one never got uploaded, though. Hopefully i'm not too bad at writing!
> 
> Don't worry, no spoilers for the game.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! ...and correct me on my English. Very much appreciated. Always.

'Surrender immediately', said the female android in a stern voice, pointing her sword at the male model. She was wearing a short, black dress, just barely covering her bottom. Her vision almost always covered by similarly black blindfold, was actually a visor, which she could see perfectly through. She wasn't wearing it today, though. Her breasts half-exposed, were almost as pale as her pure white hair, styled in a short bob at the top of which, was a headband. With her long, shiny high-heeled boots, she painted a perfect picture of a dominatrix.

'Y-yes, m'am', replied the boy shakily, dropping his weapon down and proceeding to kneel. He closely resembled her, also wearing black clothing - a long-sleeved uniform, shorts and heavy-duty boots. Eyes covered by a visor helped to hide some of his emotions from the world around him. He had hair as white as hers, the only difference being the rather short cut, befitting for such a young figure. The choker collar with an 'X' tag he was wearing seemed to also match his personality well.

'No. 9 type S, for... submissive, huh?', chuckled the girl, raising an eyebrow.  
'W-what's that supposed to mean?', asked the boy, confused.

'It means that you.. are going to be my slave', she responded, giving him a coy smile.

'No... no way', gasped the boy, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

'What did you say?', asked the girl, raising her voice.

The boy's face went from a crimson shade of red to a dark red.

'I- I said "I'm your slave". I mean... want to be your slave', he stuttered.  
'9S!', he heard 2B shout.

'H-huh, why are you...?'. He suddently woke up and saw 2B by his bed. So it was all just a dream...? How dissapointing.

'You seem to have slept rather well', she said, looking down at his bulge, easily visible through the bedsheets.

9S looked away, embarassed and continued, 'W-well... what are you here for anyway?'.

'We've got another mission waiting for us, so let's go.'

And so the boy got dressed and both android went on their merry way.

***

2B pushed her heel into 9S' back. Sitting comfortably on her throne-like chair, she could just play with him all she wanted.

'Unf!', the boy under her boot grunted. He was lying on the ground, his hands and ankles cuffed and chained to a spreader bar, serving as his captor's footrest.

'I'm sure you'll enjoy your new status as a slave, 9S. As long as you obey your mistress's orders,' she said in her usual monotone voice, 'you won't have to worry about the rest of this.'

9S felt a shiver go down his spine, legs wide apart. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of 2B's heel continuing to caress his backside.

'Oh, you are going to enjoy it.'

He felt a slick sensation under his ass, and it felt really good.

'You're going to enjoy the pleasure that I put you through... Nines.'

The sensation came out to be a glove, and a latex one at that, stroking the android's asshole slightly. Immediately, his cock twitched. He was already hard from being stepped on, as feeling like his whole being belongs to his domme was the most arousing. He huffed quietly as a cold, sticky liquid fell down on his ass. The boy sensed what was coming for him and lowered his head, bangs covering his face. Soon enough, something entered him. It was a lubed up finger, going inside slowly, but surely.

'Mm-!', the male android yelped.

The finger went deeper and not a long time passed before 2B could fit three inside him, 9S moaning softly, trying to hide his embarassement. The female thrusted faster and faster, and the moans got progressively louder and harder to resist. The male's member was now dripping with precome, but... the thrusting momentally stopped.

'H-huh?', he thought to himself, hazy from getting deep into the subspace.  
Left there confused, he got surprised with something bigger going inside him. It felt really soft, yet firm. Was that... it must've been. He was now being penetrated by a dildo, his ass caressed by the gloved fingers and gripped tightly. 9S could feel it was 2B pegging him from behind, not just shoving something up his asshole. He could also feel a hot breath blowing in his right ear.

'Nines... such a good submissive you are'.

Nines felt a surge of emotions. Hearing those words made him grunt with pleasure, followed by his ear getting nibbled on and the shell licked. The wet tongue, slipping into his ear made him shiver from excitement. It kind of felt like being penetrated, if he had to describe the feeling. The other ear couldn't be left untouched however, as 2B leaned closer to the other side and began to work her way inside.

'2-2B I-I'm close!', the male android gasped.

'What was that?', the girl got up and stopped everything she was doing. 'Do I really have to remind you how you are to address me?'

'M'am! I'm sorry, mistress!', he cried, 'P-please...'

'Please what?', she asked in a demanding voice.

'Please let me cum, mistress!', the boy spat out as he got as red as ever.

2B smiled and put the dildo back inside 9S. She took off one glove by her teeth, her bare hand now going up and down his wet member. She teased the tip with her fingertips, which made the boy writhe and gasp. In a matter of seconds, he boy came all over the floor.

'T-thank you... 2B', he said, breaking character, a tear running down his face, eyes glowing with happiness.

The female android did not get mad at him for saying her name. Instead, she placed herself before him and planted a little kiss on his forehead and then hugged him. She got him out of the restraints and helped him to get to his feet. She attached a leash laying nearby to his choker and pulled him closer.

'Slave... show me how you'd pleasure your mistress.'

'Yes, mistress.'

The male began to qucikly repay the favour.

While on his knees before his mistress, the slave was caressing her long legs, his face brushing up against them and purring like a cat. In just a second he got engaged fully by kissing them. 2B got bored of that qucikly, though and grabbed her submissive by the hair, getting his face even closer to her perfectly pink pussy. And just a little 'mmph' could escape his mouth as he started to immerse himself in pleasuring his mistress. Focused on the task at hand, he licked her lips and then his tongue found his way inside her, licking with just the right speed. 2B moaned softly, covering her mouth with her free hand, the other one petting the boy's head. The slave stood up a bit, got closer and inserted a finger inside her.

'A-ah...', exhaled 2B. 'More, slave, more', she demanded.

Soon enough, as per her order, more fingers joined in and as his mistress began to confirm her pleasure rather audibly, 9S attacked her neck. Started by licking from the bottom up, slowly turning the kisses that were up next, to bites. Every bite would make the female android shiver and bite her lip. Looking down at the boy, her eyes met with his.

'Mark me, come... inside me', she ordered, panting.

9S withdrew his fingers and entered his member into the pussy. As he pushed his cock inside, 2B shouted with pleasure. He grabbed her lightly by the neck and left a few deeply purple hickeys there. And there she was, a fine piece of art, marked beautifully with bruises. Looking at her like that, 9S got really hot, and started thrusting really fast, like a fuck machine, like an... android. 2B screamed and writhed in her seat, holding tightly onto the chair's arms.  
'Hnnnng...!', the female was shaking violently and came just a while after.  
Miraculously enough, 9S came at the same time and when they voiced their pleasure out loud, it made the moment feel truly special.

'Ha...hah... g-good boy'.

The good boy's eyes lit up, as he felt melting from praise. The couple hugged, grabbed each other's hands, 2B unclipped 9S's leash and went to bed to snuggle and get some rest.


End file.
